


Chocolate Cookies

by MistyMoon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Just AHOT6 fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMoon/pseuds/MistyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are reorganizing Geoff’s house and Gavin finds a lost cat on the door</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cookies

Geoff called out the guys at his house to help him redecorate everything, as they were going to move in soon. The house itself was a mess; Everything was at the floor, the walls paint were starting to fall off and he had some broken pipes. Of course he could have taken care of that, but what a better excuse for calling his boys to spend the whole day with him?!

They all brought some extra clothes and somethings else, as they were going to spent the whole day there, helping Geoff with his messy house.

It wasn’t such a complicated work. Firstly, they had to remove the old paint from the walls and paint it again, then fix the pipes and reorganize the house. And that was a hard job, with Gavin complaining about every single thing they did, saying it was too hard, which resulted in the boys throwing things at him every time he said something like that.

In the middle of the day, Gavin kept hearing meows from outside the door and wanted to ‘investigate’, even though he knew it was just a cat.

He called out Ryan and Michael with him, just to open the front door, and see a tiny kitty, meowing and scratching the door, begging to come in. Gavin felt bad for the kitty and got it inside, scratching its head slowly, getting a soft purr from the small cat.

Geoff was cleaning up some of the mess on the floor, when he saw the cat and stared at Gavin. “Where did you find a cat Gavin?”

"It was at the door! It wanted to get in!" He pouted.

"And you just let it in?"

"Oh come on Geoff, poor cat." Ryan stroked the cat’s head, giving it a light kiss.

"It’s a cat. No big deal." He looked away from them, pouting lightly

"Oh, someone’s jealous of a cat! That’s the problem then?!" Ryan went behind the old man, wrapping his arms around him. "Because if that’s it, I can solve it." He kissed the other’s lips softly, stroking his cheek.

He blushed. “Okay, keep the cat, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna get used to it.” He smiled at Ryan, kissing him again.

They made a little bed for the cat, and sent Gavin to get the rest of the supplies, a littler box, some sand, a water and food bowl, food, and a small collar, while the rest of them were preparing some food, as they were starving.

Ray suggested some chocolate cookies, already having everything they needed on the fridge, and he really liked chocolate cookies.

The dough was the best part, where everyone kept putting some of it in Jack’s beard, using it as an excuse to keep messing with it. 

When the cookies were oficially in the oven, Ray and Ryan were watching them closely, even if Geoff warned them about getting too close and accidently hurting themselves, but they didnt listened to a word, curiously looking at the cookies growing and getting ready slowly.

Gavin came back with all the cat stuff, late at night. He dropped every single one of the bags he was carrying when Geoff hugged him tightly “I thought you weren’t coming back you dick.” And began to kiss him non stopping.

Once the cookies were done, they made some milkshakes, rearranged the couch and squeezed themselves there, along with the cat, throughout the whole night, except for Michael and Gavin, who had arranged some blankets on the floor and cuddled there, with no one else to interrupt them.


End file.
